The Beginning
by Reanimator
Summary: From Harry's POV. Completed!
1. Vacation and my daughter's missing

All I was trying to do was spend some time with Cheryl. We decided on Silent Hill, you know, quaint little town with an amusement park full of rides and tourist traps, the lighthouse on the lake, rows of houses, just a small town. When we got to the outskirts it was already dark, and all I wanted to do was get to a motel. Cheryl was already nearly asleep with her sketchpad on her knee. We were maybe 5 to 10 minutes away from town when the cop overtook us. A motorcycle cop. She took a moment to glance in at Cheryl and I, then continued on down the road, and I wondered is she was from Silent Hill, or one of the other towns. Not far down the road, I saw a wrecked motorbike. The cop's motorbike. I swung my eyes back on the road just a little too late, and tried to avoid hitting the figure that had stepped out in front of me. Then everything went dark.

I don't know exactly how long I was out. All I do know is when I came to, it was daylight, it was snowing in the middle of summer, and that Cheryl was gone. I swear to God that, for a moment, my heart stopped dead. Trying not o panic, I got out of my wrecked jeep and started walking up the road. As I turned a corner, I saw Cheryl just up ahead. I called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear me and ran off into the fog. I followed her down and alley and then I heard a gate close, which I went through, but Cheryl seemed to have disappeared. There was a torn apart corpse on the ground, I think it might have been a dog. Why hadn't Cheryl screamed when she saw it? I kept going down the alley and the strangest thing happened. As I went through another gate, it began to get very dark. It seemed to happen so quickly, and the only light I had was an old lighter. I'm not really too sure what happened next, but I remember a wheelchair, a sheet covered hospital bed, and a strung up corpse. That last one was what really got me. So far I had seen nobody else, so who had put it there? Why was it there? That's when those…. Those things came out of the darkness and began walking slowly towards me. I turned and ran back the way I came, but I hit a dead end! How could that be? I mean, I got in here didn't I? I could hear those things getting closer! They were going to get me because I couldn't get out! I remember one of those things stabbing at me, and the other ones closing in. Is this what happened to Cheryl?


	2. Meeting Cybil and into the street

Footsteps. Odd, how can I hear footsteps if I'm dead? Those things must have killed me! They must have! I was looking for Cheryl down a dark alley and those things attacked me. I decided to see if maybe I could open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was that I was inside the cafe. How did I get here? Then I saw the cop. How did she get here? She asked me how I felt and told me her name was Cybil. Then she asked me what happened here! Duh! Like I'd really know what the hell's going on! Which is basically what I told her, that I was in town on vacation and that Cheryl, my daughter, was missing. Cybil gave me a gun and a warning not to shoot her with it by mistake. I decided to check that alley again. When I got there, there was no sign of the second gate, in fact it looked as though the alley had caved in. The only thing there was Cheryl's sketchbook and a note that said "TO SCHOOL". Add another piece to the puzzle, please. Why would Cheryl go to the school? How does she even know where the school is?

When I started towards the school myself, I found that a lot of the streets were caved in. I must have searched must of the roads before I found another page from Cheryl's sketchbook, telling me to go to the doghouse on Levin Street! I found the place easily enough and after I'd shot a few strange looking dogs, I checked in the doghouse. How many people hide house keys in doghouses? Never mind, I'm thankful that these people, at least, do. It was good to get inside, out of the fog, even if it was into a deserted house. I went through to the back door and on the wall beside it there was a map like the one I'd picked up before I left the café, except this one had writing on it. I'm still praying that it wasn't human blood.


	3. To the School

Okay, so now I'm beginning to rethink my decision that something is wrong in Silent Hill. Something is _really _wrong in Silent Hill! At least I'm sure that whoever lived here won't mind me borrowing their flashlight. I opened the back door to what must have been a pretty good barbeque area, and things started to go dark again. Thank God I grabbed that flashlight. I headed out the gate at the back of the garden and began to make my way to the school.

When I got there, after avoiding demented dogs and brain-damaged birds, I found it deserted. I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here. When I checked out the reception area, I found some really strange notes, things about beasts and riddles. Why would Cheryl come here? Anyway, I wandered around the school, found two medallion-thingies and I put them in the clock tower, of all places.

After I entered the clock tower, I swear I could hear a siren. Sort of like a fire station siren. So there must be other people around. Someone or something had to have set off that noise. When I walked out of the clock tower, everything seemed different, but the only thing I could actually see was a funny mark thing on the ground in the courtyard. Of course, when I went back into the school, everything had changed.

The walls looked all bloody and floor looked to be no more than metal grating over a giant abyss. How the hell did that happen? It was so strange. Some of the places I could get to before were now inaccessible, and places I couldn't get into were open. As for the foyer, well that was … well I don't really know how to describe it exactly, but there was a big hole in the middle with a cage suspended over it, and an abandoned wheelchair in the corner. I think it was the same one I saw in that alley; just before those things, those demonic teddy bears, did whatever the hell they did to me. There were a few of those running around this funhouse-masquerading-as-a-school.

I finally ended up in the basement. That was different too. Before there had been what I presume was a boiler, now there was a contraption with two valves and what looked like a spiked door. Every time I turned one of the valves, the spiked doors moved. After a few tries, the spiked door opened and I went through into a kind of metal cage, that turned out to be an elevator.

When I reached the bottom, I saw what looked like a body begin to burn. Then this creature with a big mouth came at me and, well, I suppose it was trying to have me for a snack. I blasted the hell out of it with the shotgun I'd found in a bathroom, of all places. As the creature died, I heard that siren again and everything faded.

When I could see again, I saw a girl leaning against the boiler. The same girl I hit on the way in to town. There was no sign of the creature and the girl had vanished. The only thing left was a key, with K. Gordon written on it, lying beside the boiler. I can't remember how I got back to the basement, but I do know that all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. As I walked up the steps from the basement, I could hear a church bell ringing. One thing was for sure, Cheryl wasn't here. I picked up K. Gordon's address from the reception area, and headed towards the church.


	4. The woman in the church and back on the ...

When I left the school, it was daylight. Did I spend all night in the school? I can't of; it can't have been that long! As I headed towards the church, I saw that most of the roads were caved in, just like in the other part of town. I found K. Gordon's house without too much trouble. I was getting used to shooting things. The church wasn't too far away from the house, but there were a lot more of those flying monsters around, dive-bombing me from every damn direction. I finally figured out what they reminded me of: those pterodactyls that have been extinct for a few million odd years. Obviously no one told the people of Silent Hill that.

I finally got to the church and when I went inside there was this strange looking woman standing beside the altar. When I asked her if she was ringing that bell, she just said, "I've been expecting you. It was foretold by Gyromancy." What the hell is 'Gyromancy'? Then she said that she knew I'd come, then, "you want the girl, right?" How in the hell does this woman know about Cheryl? And what the hell is a 'Flauros"? Other than a strangely alive-feeling, shit colored triangle, that is. Then she told me to make haste the hospital, "before its too late." Too late for what? Too late to save my daughter? Then the woman, whose name I forgot to ask, walked through a side door and locked it behind her. Could Cheryl really be at the hospital?

I left the church and headed towards the bridge that led to the Silent Hill shopping district, which is kind of a funny place to put a hospital when you think about it. After I'd lowered the bridge and headed into Central Silent Hill, I decided to check out the police station before heading to the hospital. Inside I found a memo about an officer's death and a note on the blackboard about drugs and dealers in the town. I brought my daughter to a town full of druggies and dealers?!? Oh, that's just fantastic! Way to go, Mason! After reading the blackboard and mentally kicking myself, I left the police station and headed for the hospital. I wonder if that was why Cybil was coming to town?


	5. What's up doc? Lisa and the woman

**__**

A/N: This might not be exact or in the right order. Sorry.

On my way to the hospital, I noticed that there was a new monster that was haunting this area of town. It looked a bit like an orangutan, and sort of ran-hopped after me. What's next?!? When I went through the gates of the hospital, I heard two shots fired. Please God, that wasn't someone shooting at Cheryl. Was it? I killed the dogs that were just inside the gate and went into the hospital. As I opened the door to the exam room, I saw that one of those demonic dogs was lying in a pool of its own blood. I thanked God that it wasn't my daughter that had been shot, when the fellow who was standing over the body of the dog shot at me. I managed to avoid being hit and told him that I wasn't there to fight and I also told him my name and why I was in town. He told me that he was Doctor Michael Kaufmann and that he worked at the hospital. Like I couldn't have figured that out for myself. He also told me that he had been taking a nap in the staff room and when he woke up, everything was all weird.

I told him about Cheryl and he said that with all the monsters running around it was highly unlikely…. That's when he stopped and said he hadn't meant to alarm me. Then he said he couldn't sit around doing nothing, and I wished him luck out there. After the doctor had left, I had a look around the room. I found nothing of interest so I moved on have a look in the reception area. There was a map of the hospital, which came in handy. There was nothing in the medicine room, so I moved on. In a way, it was just like the school, with some of the doors broken. In the doctor's office I found a map of the basement and the key was in the conference room. In the kitchen, grabbed a plastic bottle from beside the sink. In the director's office, there was some red stuff that had been spilt on the floor, which I scooped up with the bottle. The elevator wasn't working, so using the key I'd found, I ventured into the basement.

When I got down there, the first thing I was aware of was that it was pitch black. That's when I switched on my torch and discovered the cockroaches. Now, I don't like bugs at the best of times, but these giants… Urghhh! Anyway, I killed the roaches and tried the doors, but the only one that was open went into the generator room. I went in there, switched the thing on and went back out to the now working elevator. When I got to the second floor the only door was locked and it was the same on the third floor. When I got back on the elevator, I discovered a new button, one for the fourth floor. How the hell did that happen? I know it wasn't there before!

After exploring the floors, including a truly creepy basement, and finding different things of various uses, I found myself back on the first floor. I had been here before but the door to the exam room had been locked. Now I had the key. When I unlocked it and went in, I found a young nurse crouched under a table. She seemed relieved to see me and said, "Finally, someone else who's okay.". I asked her who she was and she told me her name was Lisa Garland. She said that she must have gotten knocked out and when she came to, everything was strange. So aside from not knowing anything, Lisa hadn't seen Cheryl, either. Where the hell is my daughter?!? Lisa didn't know about the weird stuff in the basement despite working at the hospital. She told me that they had strict orders not to go down there. That's when the alarms started going off and it felt like something was trying to claw its way out of my skull.

God! Was I dreaming? I must have been. When the woman from the church appeared, she told me that I was too late. She told me her name was Dahlia Gillespie, and that the town was being devoured by darkness and that I must go to the 'other church'. She also said something about the Mark of Samael. Who the hell is he?? Just before she left, she placed something on the table of the exam room. It was the key to the antique shop. Cheryl, I am going to find you if it's the last thing I do.


	6. The 'Other Church', sightings of Cheryl ...

**__**

A/N: I couldn't quite remember if the antique store was the Green Lion, so if I'm wrong, can someone let me know what it was called?

I left the exam room after Dahlia, checked the phone book for the address of the antique shop named on the key, and checked my map to see where I was going. I ran up the street, avoiding dogs, birds and those monkey-things, past the Town Center building, until I found the Green Lion antique store. I went down the stairs and unlocked the door, entering into what looked like someone's attic, you know what I mean, with junk everywhere. There was a big, old looking closet thing against the far back wall. When I walked over to have a look, I could see the scuff marks where somebody had obviously moved it often. I had just finished shifting the thing myself when Cybil walked in. She said that she was glad to see me and that everything had gone nuts. Oh, Newsflash! I told her that I thought she had left town and she said the she hadn't been able to get out because the roads had all been blocked and none of the cars were running. She also told me that she had seen a girl out on Bachman Road, heading towards the lake. I asked Cybil if she just let the kid go. How could she do that? It might have been Cheryl! Then Cybil told me that there was nowhere for the girl to go because the road had been destroyed and that it appeared that the girl was walking on thin air.

I asked her if she knew Dahlia Gillespie and told her about the gibberish that the woman had spoken to me of. What is it with this town? The people either don't know anything or, when they do, they speak in goddamn riddles! Then Cybil asked me about the hole in the wall and I told her that I had just discovered it. We decided that, although Cybil's a cop, I would go through first.

When I got to the other end of the tunnel, I found some kind of altar. Is this the 'other church' that Dahlia Crazywoman was talking about? That's when the noise in my head started again, and I woke up back at the hospital with Lisa. So, does that mean that I dreamt going to the antique store and seeing Cybil? What's going on here?

The first thing I noticed was that Lisa didn't look so good. She said she was fine so I asked her if she knew Dahlia. What she said was, "Oh yeah, that crazy Gillespie lady. Supposedly her kid died in a fire and she's been crazy ever since." I asked her if she knew what Dahlia meant by 'The town being devoured by darkness' and Lisa told me a bit about the cult that the whole town used to follow, and the weird accidents that happened when the development started on the town.

When I woke up again, I was back in that strange room at the antique store, but everything was different. I figured that I would run back to the hospital and ask Lisa if there was a way to the lake other than the roads, so I could follow up on Cybil's clue. When I left the antique store, I found that I could only get as far as the Town Center. I entered through a broken door and as I started up the escalator, every one of the TV screens flicked on. Every one showed Cheryl, begging me for help and asking where I was. That broke my heart. My little girl sounded so scared and I couldn't make it better.

I got to the top of the escalator and walked towards a bench next to a jewellery store. As I got nearer, I could see what looked like a demon feasting on something. I walked closer, hoping to get a good shot at the thing, when the bottom dropped out of the world.

When I picked myself up off the ground, I saw that the whole place was covered with sand. That's when the giant worm-thing cruised past me. I ran towards the wall and in a broken show window, I saw a hunting rifle and some ammo. I grabbed them and blasted away at the thing until it curled itself into a ball and I started to look for a way out. I was looking at the door, trying to decide whether or not to waste a shot to break the glass, when the worm uncurled itself, dived into the sand, and then burst through the door. Great, now I have to be grateful to a monster for saving me a couple of bullets.


	7. Lisa, the moth and back on the streets

I left the Town Center and headed up past the police station, which was the only way to the hospital that wasn't destroyed. The road seemed to be made out of a kind of mesh-like material and all the buildings seemed to be ancient and decaying. I also noticed that the monsters, while of the same species as the ones before, looked slightly different. The dogs seemed bigger, yet skinnier and the birds had longer necks and bigger wings.

When I got to the hospital, and found Lisa, she said that she was scared to be left alone. I asked her how to get to the lake, and she told me what I already knew: that I'd have to take Bachman Road. I told her about the road being blocked and Lisa said that was the only way out there. Then she remembered that there might be a way through the old waterworks near the elementary school. When I said that I was going to try it, she begged me not to leave her alone, so I offered to take her with me. She told me that somehow she didn't think that she was supposed to leave the hospital, and I told her that I would be back as soon as I'd found Cheryl.

When I went out of the hospital gate, the geography had changed yet again, and there was now only one road I could take, which led me to a stairway going up the side of a building. When I reached the top, I found what looked like a giant moth. It almost seemed to be waiting for _me_. I used the fire hammer I'd found in the hospital to wound the creature, because I was worried about using up all the ammo. I had a feeling I'd need it before the end. I don't think I was really hurting the creature at all, and when the siren rang again the creature just faded away into the mist.

When I came down from the roof, everything was back to some semblance of normality. I made my way back through the streets to the old waterworks. When I'd got there and broken the lock on the gate, I took a look around to make sure that noting nasty was going to follow me, and then I descended into the sewers.


	8. Darkness and Lakeside

The trip through the sewers was more frightening than I imagined. So far, I had relied on a radio to alert me when monsters were near, yet in the sewers my radio no longer seemed to work. There was a new monster here, too. It looked a little bit like a lizard - an oversized lizard. All in all, I was pleased when I finally found the ladder leading to the street.

Lakeside Silent Hill was dark when I climbed out of the sewers, but dark like at night not like the Dark Silent Hill I had visited before. The monsters seemed to be at their most vicious here, so I looked for somewhere where I could stop and get my breath back. When I entered Annie's Bar, I saw Kaufmann being attacked by one of those teddy-bear-from-hell things. After I had killed it, he thanked me and told me that he hadn't had any luck finding a way out of town yet, but Military Rescue Squads should be here soon. I'd like to believe that, but somehow I just can't, somehow I just don't think it'll happen. After Kaufmann had left, I noticed that he had left behind his wallet, which contained a key and a receipt from the Indian Runner store. When I left the bar I decided to check out the store, because something was telling me that he knew more than he was letting on.

When I got to the Indian Runner, I unlocked the door using the number that had been written on the receipt. In a drawer by the counter, I found another key, which I used to open the safe. Was that cocaine in those bags? I also found the owners diary. What is going on here? Is this a town full of drug dealers? I headed towards the motel that was mentioned, wondering where it was all going to lead. When I'd got to the motel and unlocked the door, I had a look at the key I'd found in Kaufmann's wallet, and found that it was for Room 3 of this very motel. I headed out another door, and across the forecourt to the door of Room 3 and unlocked it. The first thing I noticed was scratch marks on the floor where the dresser had been moved. Let's see what's in your hidey-hole, Dr. Kaufmann. Anyway, when I moved the dresser, I found a small hole in the floor with a key tucked into it. The hole was too small for me to stuck my hand down, so I used the magnet that I had liberated from the table in the motel reception. What I found was…. Surprise, surprise, another key, this one for a motorbike. I guess that means my next stop is the motel garage.

When I went to the garage and found the motorbike, I noticed that around the gas cap was clean and dust free, unlike the rest of the bike. I unlocked the gas cap and inside the tank was a bottle of what looked like the stuff I had found spilt in the Director's office at the hospital. I was examining when Kaufmann walked in. He was kinda pissed at me, and said something like this was no time for games, snatched the bottle off me, and walked out. What the hell is his problem? What was in that bottle? I checked my map and decided to head towards the Amusement Park.


	9. Sightseeing from Hell

Will this nightmare ever end? When I was heading toward the amusement park, the whole damn place 'shifted' again, but this time, I wasn't in a clock tower or an elevator, I was standing right in the middle of it. I was standing in a 'normal' street and then it all changed. the rain started, the buildings decayed and the road turned to mesh.

The only place I could head to was a small boat. I had just entered the wheelhouse when Cybil walked in. She still didn't seem to comprehend what was going on. She asked me what was going on, but before I could answer, Dahlia walked in, saying, "The Demon is awakening! Spreading those wings! Was it not as I said? I see it all now. Everything. Hungry for sacrifice, the Demon will swallow up the land! I knew this day would come! And what's more, the task is almost finished! When it is completed, all is lost. Even in daytime, darkness will cover the sun! the dead will walk and martyrs will burn in the fires of Hell! Everyone will die!" I asked her what I was supposed to do, I had to save Cheryl! "It is simple," Dahlia told me, "stop the Demon! Stop it before your daughter becomes a sacrifice!" Then she told me to go to the lighthouse on the lake and to the amusement park. Cybil told me she didn't really get what was going on, but if there was a chance to save Cheryl, she was in. she told me that I should head the lighthouse, while she went to the amusement park. I thanked her and she left. Dahlia told me I would have to use the Flauros, and then she was gone.

I left the boat and made my way to the lighthouse. I'm not exactly sure how I made it, because it seemed that the monsters had flocked to this area. Were they following the Demon's call? Had 'He' sent them to stop me? When I finally reached the top of the lighthouse, I saw that girl, Alessa. I called for her to wait, but she disappeared. I guess I was too late. I headed back to the boat.

When I got back, Cybil wasn't there. I wondered if she had run into trouble and decided to head to the amusement park myself. If Cybil was in trouble, I might be able to help her if I hurried. I tried to ignore that nagging little voice in the back of my head telling me I wouldn't be of any use.

I backtracked the way I had come, and just before I reached the entrance to the par (which was blocked), I saw a chain fence and an open gate just of to one side. It looked like I was making another trip through those damn sewers.

I wasn't really looking forward to reaching the amusement park, but if I told you I'd have rather stayed in the sewers, I'd be lying. In some ways my second tunnel trip was better than the first, but in some ways it was infinitely worse. It was a much shorter trip the second time through, but the decay that I had noticed at other times was much more pronounced than in other areas, and those bodies were popping up with greater frequency. All in all, when I stood at the foot of the ladder that would take me to the amusement park, I was both glad and apprehensive. Would I find my daughter here? I hoped so an yet…..


	10. Meetings between Mother and Daughter

You know, for an amusement park, this place wasn't at all amusing. In fact, to see a place that was once full of children and their families looking so …so gloomy and neglected, made the weight around my heart seem heavier. I guess that all I can do is pray that Cheryl and Cybil are safe. And poor Lisa, I hope she's okay.

My walk through the park was depressing. To see a place that should have meant fun, and was now deserted and decaying, it was an incredibly lonely feeling. The rides and stalls that had once rang with the yelling and joyous screams now sounded like they hadn't heard the sweet laughter of children in months, years. The ferris wheel, the ice-cream stall, and the haunted house, all unmoving, all unloved. A place like this shouldn't look threatening, evil, but this one does. It all almost seemed to say: '_they came, and rode our rides, and ate our food, but now they're gone, never to return_.'

When I came to the carousel, I could see a wheelchair amongst the paint-peeled horses, so I went up the steps, and through the gate. As I stepped out onto the platform, the carousel began to move. As I was picking my stomach up off the ground, I noticed a figure coming slowly towards me, moving in that twitchy gait that I'd come to associate with the staff of the hospital. I felt my stomach drop back to the ground as I recognized the figure as Cybil.

I knew she had to be in trouble! How was I going to save her from this? I didn't want to shoot her, something must have happened when she was on her way here! And it's not like she's one of those demonic hospital workers! I've got to think of a way to save her! I can't kill her! I can't!

When I calmed down a little bit, I noticed that Cybil seemed to be being controlled by something, and I remember thinking about that red stuff that I had collected at the hospital, and I wondered if maybe it had some kind of effect, so I took the top off the bottle and threw it at Cybil, as hard as I possibly could.

As the bottle made contact, the liquid inside it spilt out. The results were surprising. Smoke began to pour from Cybil's back and she placed her hands in front of her face before collapsing to the ground. Please God, let Cybil be okay, please don't let me have harmed her.

After a while Cybil began to come around. When she did, she asked me why they had taken Cheryl. All I could tell her was that Cheryl wasn't my biological daughter and that my wife and I had found her abandoned by the side of the highway. We didn't have any children of our own and my wife was sick. We couldn't just leave her there. I hadn't told Cheryl yet, but she probably knew anyway. Both Cybil and I agreed that there could be some connection between Cheryl and Silent Hill. Cybil asked me what I was going to do, and I told her that Cheryl was my daughter and I would save her, no matter what.

I hated to leave Cybil after what had happened, but I had to find my daughter. After another short walk through the park, I encountered that girl again, but this time she just looked at me instead of vanishing. When I spoke to her, she started to turn away. That's when that 'Flauros' thing, that Dahlia had given me, started to glow and spin. The girl screamed and then Dahlia appeared on the scene from God knows where, and said to the girl, "we meet at last Alessa,". I remember shouting at Dahlia to tell me where Cheryl was, but she just ignored me. She kept talking to Alessa, her daughter, and then they disappeared.


	11. Is this the end? And poor Lisa

**__**

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter story, and I've finally finished. Thank you so much to the people who were kind enough to read this, and those who reviewed.

What happened? Did I get knocked out? Well, whatever happened, when I came to, I was back in the hospital. I wish I knew what was going on! Lisa seemed almost more frightened than I had seen her so far. The weird thing is, there almost seemed to be something else in her eyes, something that might lunge out at me at any moment. What happened instead was that Lisa ran away from me. Why did she do that? I mean I probably look like I've been to hell and back but surely I don't look that frightening, do I? Anyway, I left through the same door that Lisa had, and I immediately felt 'it'. 'It' was calling, summoning, me. I took the elevator down, confident that I would find answers, and Cheryl, in the basement.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I found that I was on the same floor I had just left. I mean, I should have been used to it by now, but it was still a shock. And what's more, the antique shop, the school classroom and the jewellery store were here as well. Anyway, I was running around in this funhouse on speed, collecting various artifacts, when I found Lisa. She was hiding behind some boxes in a large room. But she seemed different from before. Oh, she was still scared, but …. Well, I don't really know how to describe it, other than that she seemed to be rather 'twitchy', like she couldn't control what she was doing anymore. Maybe Lisa was being controlled all this time and the controls had gone all screwy. She started to bleed, the blood running down her face and arms, but the sadness in her eyes was the worst. Like she knew what was happening to her and was powerless to stop it. She rushed at me, and I ran from the room, barring the door with all my weight. I could hear her, hammering on the door, calling my name, then the cries faded to nothing. Yet again in this nightmare of a town, I felt my heart rip from its housing and shatter. Am I a coward for leaving Lisa?

I continued on through this mad house with Lisa's last cries still echoing in my mind, until I found a child's room. Alessa's room, I guess. In the door on the far wall there were slots where I placed the artifacts that I had collected. I heard the 'snick' as the door unlocked. I took one last look around the room and opened the door that I hoped would lead to my daughter.

As I was following the hallway, I saw a vision of Dahlia and Alessa. All I could figure was that Dahlia wanted her daughter to do something and Alessa didn't want to. Then the vision faded. I descended into a basement area and found Dahlia and two girls, one seated on the ground, the other in a wheelchair covered from head to toe in bandages. When I demanded to know where Cheryl was, Dahlia pointed to the girl on the ground and told me that she was right in front of me. But that's impossible!! It has to be! That's when something amazing happened. I'm not sure if Dahlia had something to do with it or not, but the two girls transformed into one and Dahlia screeched, "my daughter will be the mother of a god!". that's when Kaufmann joined the party. He produced a bottle of red liquid, similar to the stuff that I had used on Cybil, and like the stuff I had found in the fuel tank of the motorbike. Kaufmann threw the bottle at Alessa, and a giant winged something appeared. I guess that it was the demon, Samael. The demon turned on Dahlia and destroyed her. Then it turned on me.

It didn't occur to me until later just how easy it was to kill that demon. Maybe because it had been dormant for so long, it was weak. As it died, it let out one last feeble scream, the scream of a young girl. That's when Lisa climbed from below the floor and dragged Kaufmann down into the depths, to what I presume was a fate worse than death, but probably no more than he deserved.

Alessa had collapsed to the floor with the death of the demon. The world seemed to be ripping apart, devouring itself. Alessa handed me a bundle containing a baby, and pointed towards a bright light in the distance. Cybil, who had been knocked out, got to her feet. I hated to leave Alessa behind, but there was no way I was going to be able to carry her and the baby. The 'Other World' was crumbling and I could only pray that the end would be quicker than what her mother did to her. Cybil and I ran towards the light and found ourselves back on the snowy streets of Silent Hill.


End file.
